Vodka y cigarrillos
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Su historia fue como uno de esos cigarrillos muggles, como beberse una botella de vodka, que se siente tan bien pero sienta tan mal. Regalo para AliciaBlackm en el amigo invisible de La Madriguera.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible de verano del foro La Madriguera como regalo para AliciaBlackm.

Alicia, me alegró mucho que tu fueras mi AI porque shipeo esta pareja y he disfrutado mucho haciendo esta petición. Son una serie de drabbles, este es solo la introducción, y espero que los disfrutes.

()()()()()()()()

Vodka y cigarrillos

Prefacio:

()()()()()()()

A menudo Gellert piensa en esa época. En su prisión no tiene otra cosa que hacer más que pensar. Piensa en ese muchacho de ojos azules, nunca en el hombre que lo derrotó, sino en aquel adolescente de sonrisa fácil y mirada curiosa.

A veces Albus también piensa en Gellert. Lo hace, de hecho, mucho más a menudo de lo que le gustaría. Casi nunca piensa en Grindelwald, el mago oscuro al que venció en el duelo, pero Gellert, el muchacho de risa suave, el que prometía tantos sueños en su voz, ocupa a menudo sus pensamientos.

Gellert ha reflexionado mucho sobre Albus y sobre sí mismo. Reflexionar sobre el pasado es lo que queda cuando el futuro te ha sido arrebatado. Reflexiona y piensa que su historia fue como uno de esos cigarrillos muggles: rápida, intensa, ardiente y prometedora. Al final acabaron del mismo modo que los cigarros, en humo, en cenizas, en nada; pero al igual que ocurre con el tabaco el olor nunca termina de irse del todo.

Albus se sienta en ocasiones a reflexionar sobre su juventud. Lo hace porque no quiere repetir los mismos errores y sobre todo porque no quiere que otra persona los repita. Quizá por eso se hizo profesor, para poder enseñar a sus alumnos a no cometer los mismos errores que él. Reflexiona largo y tendido sobre el poder y la ambición y entre esas reflexiones no puede evitar que se cuele Gellert. Alguna vez Albus se ha encontrado pensando que su relación con Gellert fue como una botella de Vodka. Al principio hacía que una sensación cálida y placentera se instalara en su estómago. Después, esa sensación pasó a ser ardiente y a marearlo un poco y al final, cuando todo terminó, acabó sin poder levantarse de la cama, con un horrible pitido en los oídos y una desagradable sensación en el estómago como si se tratara de una resaca.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible de verano de La Madriguera como regalo para AliciaBlackm.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Alicia, me alegra que te haya gustado el prefacio. Gracias a ti también, Trici, siempre es bueno encontrar más fans de esta pareja.

()()()()()()()()

Vodka y cigarrillos

Capítulo 1

()()()()()()()()()()

El verano en que se conocieron Gellert no estaba buscando un compañero ni un amigo, mucho menos algo más. De hecho, la idea de compartir su vida con otra persona ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Albus tampoco estaba buscando a nadie. Ya tenía bastante con las dos personas que tras la muerte de su madre se habían convertido en el centro de su vida. La idea de añadir otra persona por la que preocuparse le resultaba no menos que agobiante.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba nada del otro. Gellert, como mucho, esperaba pasar un rato entretenido dentro de la monotonía que suponía su vida en Godrick´s Hollow; Albus únicamente quería quedar bien con la mejor amiga de su madre, la única de sus vecinos que se preocupaba por ayudarlo a él y a sus hermanos.

Ahora Gellert no puede evitar sonreír cuando recuerda el fastidio que sintió cuando su tía lo sacó del libro que estaba leyendo para presentarle a un chico de aspecto formal y semblante aburrido que se presentó como Albus Dumbledore. Gellert había extendido su mano para saludarlo mientras pensaba una excusa para dejar pronto su compañía pues a primera vista el muchacho no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Nada que ofrecerle, después de tantos años ese pensamiento sigue haciéndole reír.

Albus también tiene su propio recuerdo de aquel primer encuentro y curiosamente también comienza con él leyendo un libro cuando la invitación para conocer al sobrino de Batilda llegó. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Gellert, Albus sí la recibió de forma favorable aunque la razón no tuviera nada que ver con el chico al que iban a presentarle sino más bien con la posibilidad de salir de casa y olvidarse de sus hermanos por un rato. Con el paso de los años ese pensamiento, egoísta y pueril, ha llegado a avergonzarlo más incluso que todo lo que sucedió después. En ocasiones, cuando no puede dormir, a Albus le gusta jugar a imaginar cómo hubieran sido las cosas si algo no hubiera pasado o si algún momento hubiera sido diferente y la posibilidad de qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido menos egocéntrico y se hubiera quedado en casa con sus hermanos la ha barajado más de una vez.

Sin embargo, lo que hubiera pasado no importa porque Albus acudió a casa de Batilda y conoció a Gellert; y su primer encuentro fue como la primera calada, como el primer trago de un adolescente que es retado por sus amigos a ver quién es más valiente, es decir, horrible, aburrido, una de esas conversaciones que deja mal sabor de boca y te hace preguntarte por qué lo has hecho. No obstante, así se empieza siempre, el problema es que luego siempre hay una segunda calada, un segundo trago, y entonces ya no puedes parar.

()()()()()()()()()

Nota de la autora:

Sí, todavía no hay romance, pero las cosas no surgen de la noche a la mañana y además quería empezar mostrando la situación de ambos. Por ahora son indiferentes. No obstante no os preocupéis, muy pronto comenzarán los sentimientos.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible de verano del foro La Madriguera como regalo para AliciaBlackm.

Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, Alicia.

()()()()()()()()()()

Vodka y cigarrillos

Capítulo 2

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ninguno pensó volver a verse tras ese insustancial primer encuentro mas Godrick´s Hollow era un pueblo demasiado aburrido como para rechazar la compañía de una persona de su misma edad. Así que Gellert tocó un día a la puerta de los Dumbledore dispuesto a descubrir si el chico que había conocido tenía algo que pudiera interesarle.

Fue la misma razón, el aburrimiento, lo que hizo que Albus lo dejara pasar. Su primera conversación real. La primera vez que realmente hablaron de sí mismos y conocieron algo del otro.

Gellert supo que Albus quería dedicarse a algo que le permitiera viajar y que los objetos extraños eran una de sus pasiones; Albus, por su parte, descubrió en Gellert a un amante de la magia antigua cuyo sueño también pasaba por viajar a todos los rincones del mundo. Albus le habló sobre su deseo de descubrir o inventar algo importante y Gellert le confesó que él también anhelaba el reconocimiento, que también le gustaría aparecer en los libros de historia por haber hecho algo grande.

La siguiente vez fue Albus quien tocó a la puerta de Gellert con un libro sobre magia antigua que había encontrado entre las cosas de su madre, deseoso de enseñarle a su nuevo amigo algo que seguro le gustaría. La sonrisa de Gellert fue genuina incluso antes de ver el libro que su amigo traía. Esa tarde y todas las que vinieron después en las semanas siguientes, albus y Gellert sinttieron que por fin habían encontrado alguien con quien compartir todo lo que ellos eran, alguien con quien poder hablar de lo que fuera, desde la trivialidad más tonta hasta el más ambicioso sueño, alguien en quien confiar pues sus pensamientos y secretos eran también los del otro. Alguien que no solo escuchaba, sino que comprendía.

Gellert recordará por siempre esos días, cuando esté luchando en la guerra que él mismo provocó y cuando derrotado y solo se encuentre en la prisión que construyó para sus enemigos, como los mejores días de su vida, días dulces de verano en que todo era posible.

Albus los recordará también y a pesar de todo lo que pasó después, a pesar de que se arrepiente profundamente de sus ideas y pensamientos de entonces, nunca jamás podrá arrepentirse de los maravillosos días que vivió en su compañía.

Fueron días de amistad y aunque pronto deberían darle otro nombre a esas mariposas que extendían su calidez dentro de sus estómagos, en esas primeras semanas ambos pensaban que no pasarían de ahí del mismo modo que el adolescente dice con el cigarro en la boca o con la copa en la mano, con toda convicción y ninguna voluntad, ese consabido "Puedo dejarlo cuando quiera", solo que no hacía falta decirlo pues ninguno de los dos tenía intención de separarse de la única persona que sentían que realmente lograba entender quiénes eran.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible de verano del foro La Madriguera como regalo para AliciaBlackm.

Gracias a Sil04 por el comentario. Sí, hay demasiado poco sobre esta pareja.

()()()()()()()()()()

Vodka y cigarrillos

Capítulo 3

()()()()()()()()()()

Los días de verano fueron pasando y ante la curiosa mirada de los vecinos, la sonrisa cómplice de la señora Batilda y los gestos hoscos de Aberforth, Gellert y Albus fueron pasando cada vez más tiempo juntos. Se veían todos los días en la casa de Albus, pues su habitación ofrecía más privacidad que la de Gellert debido a que su tía se entrometía constantemente para cotillear qué estaban haciendo.

Hablaban durante horas enteras y poco a poco lo que habían empezado siendo solamente sueños y divagaciones había pasado a ser una investigación concreta. Sin embargo, su relación no solo avanzó en ese sentido. Una noche, Gellert lo besó y Albus sintió que las mariposas que se movían en su estómago se extendían por todo su cuerpo.

Albus aún puede evocar perfectamente la sensación cálida y suave de los labios de Gellert sobre los suyos, de su lengua recorriendo con lentitud su boca mientras él, con los ojos cerrados solo podía pensar que aquello tenía que ser un sueño.

Albus también recuerda haberse levantado esa mañana buscando a Gellert con la mirada sin encontrarlo y como su ¿Amigo? No apareció a visitarlo en todo el día. Se recuerda a sí mismo acudiendo a la casa de Gellert y a este totalmente esquivo y avergonzado. No había sido hasta el día siguiente que Gellert había vuelto a ser el de siempre y sus planes habían vuelto a ponerse en marcha.

Albus recuerda toda la decepción que sintió, todas sus esperanzas de encontrar en Gellert algo más que un amigo truncadas de golpe. Gellert recuerda el miedo que le impulsó a marcharse cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente y siente ganas de golpearse porque eso fue una semana antes de que todo estallara y ahora, tantos años después Gellert piensa que de no haber sido por su maldito miedo a sentir y a mostrarse vulnerable ante otra persona, quizá las cosas hubieran sucedido de diferente manera.

Si él no se hubiera comportado como un maldito cobarde esa mañana le habría dicho a Albus lo mucho que le gustaba y lo hubiera visto sonreír y lo hubiera besado de nuevo.

Mas no fue así y ahora no puede hacer otra cosa más que arrepentirse. Albus alguna vez se ha llegado a preguntar si esa mañana en que despertó solo cuando se había acostado acompañado no fue una señal de lo que pasaría después, que quizá debió captar la indirecta del destino y alejarse de Gellert.

Gellert también ha llegado a pensar que tras ese día debería haber salido de la vida de Albus y así haber evitado todo el daño que le causaría después. Mas ¿Cómo saber entonces todo lo que iba a suceder? Eran jóvenes, tenían el mundo por delante y no estaban dispuestos a permitir que un pequeño incidente les separara porque a esas alturas ya se buscaban el uno al otro como el fumador que palpa la cajetilla que lleva en el bolsillo, no para fumar, sino solo para saber que está ahí y tranquilizarse con su contacto. Así siguieron ellos, sin hablar de sentimientos ni pedir nada al otro en el terreno emocional, pero juntos porque al igual que la cajetilla, la presencia del otro los hacía sentir confiados, seguros o simplemente bien.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Nota de la autora:

Reconozco que he hecho trampas porque este no es un drabble, aunque en mi defensa diré que no encontraba como acortar y que tampoco se pasa demasiado.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible de verano del foro La Madriguera como regalo para AliciaBlackm.

Siento haber tardado tanto, tuve unos días algo ocupados. Muchas gracias a Trici por ir siguiendo la historia y a Soly por su comentario.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Vodka y cigarrillos

Capítulo 4

()()()()()()()()()()

La noche antes de que todo se rompiera estalló una tormenta de verano de las más fuertes que la zona había conocido en años. Quizá fue otro presagio más de todo lo que pasaría al día siguiente mas en ese momento Gellert lo vio como todo lo contrario.

Ni Albus ni Gellert habían vuelto a mencionar el incidente del beso aunque ambos eran conscientes de que seguía muy presente en la mente del otro. Albus tenía miedo de que Gellert volviera a marcharse y Gellert tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas aún más. Sin embargo, la noche del beso estaba lloviendo y aquella noche había una tormenta y eso tenía que ser una señal, así que Gellert volvió a poner la excusa de la lluvia para quedarse a dormir en casa de Albus y Albus volvió a aceptar con una sonrisa que dejaba claro que no la creía. Al fin y al cabo la casa del chico estaba en la misma calle que la suya y un hechizo impermeable hubiera bastado para evitar que se mojara.

A Albus todavía le gusta recordar esa noche cuando la tormenta ruge tras la ventana de su despacho. Le gusta porque le recuerda a los muchachitos que una vez fueron, temerarios y ambiciosos pero unos adolescentes al fin y al cabo, llenos de inseguridades y miedos y que no sabían cómo lidiar con las mariposas, con sus sentimientos.

A Gellert también le encanta recordarlo cuando escucha los truenos desde su oscura celda. Le encanta porque es el último recuerdo hermoso que tiene de ellos. Albus y él tumbados en la cama. Él intentando encontrar el valor que necesitaba para besarlo de nuevo y Albus , valiente como el Grifindor que era, preguntándole por qué le había besado, por qué se había marchado, por qué se había quedado a dormir esa noche. Todas esas preguntas de golpe, sin darle tiempo para contestar.

Esa última noche antes del final la pasaron entre susurros, besos y alguna caricia. Se durmieron abrazados, después de que un "Me gustas mucho" terminara finalmente por escapar de los labios de uno y un "Tú a mí también" fuera la respuesta de otro. Esa noche cayeron en la dulzura, en el estado de embriaguez que provoca el amor adolescente, pero como siempre ocurre en estos casos, al día siguiente amanecieron con resaca.

()()()()()()()()()()

Nota de la autora:

Ya había escrito antes de esta pareja y tengo un canon mental bastante claro sobre ellos. Lo de que la noche del beso estaba lloviendo, que no pude mencionar porque ya me quedaba demasiado largo ese capítulo, viene de una historia llamada Lluvia de verano, por si a alguien le interesa.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible de verano del foro La Madriguera como regalo para AliciaBlackm.

Este es el último capítulo. He disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y espero de orazón qque te haya gustado, Alicia, y que les guste a los demás. Muchas gracias a todas las que siguieron la historia.

()()()()()()()()()

Vodka y cigarrillos

Epílogo

()()()()()()()()()

A Gellert le gustaría haber congelado el tiempo en esa noche, pero la mañana llegó y con ella llegaron los reproches merecidos o no, las palabras hirientes "Nunca te he querido" "Eres un monstruo" "Solo eres un peón para mí", frases destinadas a hacer daño al otro y que no fueron verdad ni siquiera en el momento en el que fueron pronunciadas.

A Albus también le gustaría que todo aquello no hubiera sucedido: le gustaría no haber tenido que expulsar de su casa con un hechizo tras un largo rato de duelo al chico que le gustaba; le gustaría no haber perdido a la persona que mejor lo comprendía en el mundo; sobre todo le gustaría no haber encontrado a su hermana, esa hermana de la que quería deshacerse, la que había deseado alguna vez que no estuviera, muerta, tirada en el suelo, derrivada por un hechizo que nunca sabría quien había lanzado.

En su oscura celda Gellert intenta bloquear esa parte de sus recuerdos cuando aparecen, con los años ha llegado a conseguirlo. Albus también los evita, se concentra en la risa de Gellert, en sus ojos soñadores, en la calidez de sus besos e intenta olvidar lo afilado de sus palabras, lo punzante de sus hechizos, el dolor que dejó a su marcha.

Dicen que llega un punto en que todos los alcohólicos tocan fondo: unos se quedan ahí y no vuelven nunca a subir a la superficie, otros, por el contrario, remontan el vuelo y es haber estado en ese fondo lo que hace que no vuelvan a caer. La muerte de Ariana dumbledore fue el fondo, fue lo que hizo que Gellert se decidiera aún más a conseguir su objetivo sin importar las consecuencias; pero también lo que hizo que Albus jamás volviera a desear el poder, elevándose cual fénix hasta ser una persona mejor.


End file.
